Box Full of Colored Crayons
by SpArKyCoLa77
Summary: Little Carlton Lassiter loves his 24 set box of Colored Crayons more than anything in the world. cute/sad young lassie fic with some added Juliet/Carlton partner bond.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A smidgen of High Noon-ish Spoilers. This is my first psych fic I've ever written and actually finished for that matter. It's just a short cute/sad fic. Hope you all like it. I actaully got the idea from MusicalLuna's chapter title "Not the Brightest Crayon in the Box." in her 'Mushy Moments' series on Psychfic and went from there.

* * *

Little "Binky" Carlton Lassiter was about the ripe age of 8 years old. And at this age his most prized possession was his 24 set, box of colored Crayola crayons. His father was never around and his mother had to work a lot. Of course there was always Hank, but Old Senora was closed down for two weeks due to reconstruction to the tourist trap and some added sets.

Carlton didn't have many friends, really any for that matter. His closest friends at the moment were his box of crayons and his little 5 year old sister Sara. She was usually at her grandparent's house when Carlton was off at Sonora. Sara didn't want to go with her older brother to the dirty old smelly town. She usually would say with a defiant smirk, "cowboys and guns are for boys and I'm a little princess."

And Carlton being the older brother that he was would reply back with, "Of course you are princess," proceeding to pick up her little crown to place it gently atop her head. "And if anyone every treats you any less you come to your big brother and then they'll see what happens."

Sara then would run up to give Carlton a huge hug, "You are the bestest big brother ever Binky" This was how they're relationship usually worked. His parents were always fighting, his dad always out getting drunk, and he was the one left to pick up all the pieces. Usually left with his distraught and confused little princess to comfort, and tell her everything was going to be all right. And that she has nothing to worry about mommy and daddy always fighting; that things will get better, because their parents loved them. Then it would end with him telling stories of fairytales of fire breathing dragons, of knights slaying dragons, heroes, of princess's and castles, fairies and magical places. Sara would end up falling asleep in his arms dreaming about happy things. She would be free of nightmares and worries unlike him, whispering that he was her hero before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Carlton would tuck her into bed, kissing her forehead and wishing her a good night full of colorful adventurous dreams.

Then there was his mother that was another story. After his father stormed out she was left on the couch in a blubbering mess. Carlton stood by the hallway watching his mother cry her eyes out. He had to be the tough one. _Come on Carlton suck it up, remember you're the hero here_, he thought. His legs pulled him towards the couch even though his mind was screaming coward. He stood in front his mother and through tear filled eyes she finally looked up realizing he was there.

"Mother are you ok?" he asked with concern filled eyes. She wiped the remaining tears blurring her vision, "Yes booker I'm alright, it was just an argument, and everything will be fine when your father gets back home. There's nothing to worry about." Everyone had given him their own form of a nickname. His mother wanted to be different and called him Booker. While Hank and his little sister called him Binky. As for his father well he called him useless. With a straight face he sat down next her giving her the huge hug he knew would give her some comfort.

Although he knew what she told him was a lie, because that's what she always said right after an argument. It was like a broken record player, "Booker your father and I just had an argument it's ok." _Yeah Ok_ he thought with gritty sarcasm, leaving it at that with a sigh. After she felt the tears start to dissipate was then when she'd pull apart from the warmth she was receiving from her confident son. Carlton still stood there stoic as ever for an 8 year old. "Now son you should go to bed and get some sleep." With that he left and ran up stairs to await his father's drunken arrival as usual. Then later he'd have to comfort Sara again in his drunken ramblings. That's mostly how it all went down every couple of nights.

So Carlton would rush up stairs to finally let down his guard. He'd grown accustomed to not being comforted and sharing his feelings. He was always the comforter no one ever thinking that maybe after all these stressful ordeals, only being 8 years old, that someone can only take so much for their little minds. He had learned to keep a straight face, not to show any emotion, and how to be grown up. He just wanted to be loved back the same way. He grew up pretty quickly with many rules and never got to settle down to have fun like every other kid. That's what he loved about Old Senora, where he let his imagination run wild, and to let all his worries fly free. He actually got to be a kid.

Carlton ran up the steps slamming his bedroom door sliding down the side of the bed. A liquid sensation slid down his cheeks as he silently rubbed it away. He reached under his bed pulling out the coloring pad and box of colored crayons. This was his comfort away from all the problems built up. Tears kept falling from his face dripping onto his paper, but Carlton kept on coloring. Green, red, and even blue were scribbled across the masterpiece he was about to make. Pictures of a happy family, castles & princess's, and even cowboys & horses were strewn across the not-so blank page. Anything he could think of that was a colorful land of make believe where he could dream of being a real hero, and helping all the innocent helpless people in the world. When he was done he put the crayons back in their respective places, holding the Crayola box tight against his chest. That's when sobs ripped from his throat. Everything bottled up was now pouring out. This is how it always ended.

Carlton would fall asleep in tears later waking up to drunken yells.

But this night was different. It was not like all the others. While Senora was closed down Carlton had to endure this long frustrating week.

Little Carlton covered his ears as he darted out of his bed. Glass hit the floor shattering, screams and yells could be heard in the hall. His parents were in the kitchen arguing over Carlton and how useless the boy was. Carlton didn't really talk much to his father and they never really got along, but he was never even around to see how bright of a boy his son really was. He never asked how he did in school, ask to go play catch like every other father, or even saw how Carlton treated and was looked up to by his little sister.

By now Sara had woken up crying for some comfort but all she got were more screams.

Carlton just hated his family having to be like this. He just wished they could work it all out. Sara was already awake standing helplessly beside him, teddy bear in hand with tears dripping down her face. Carlton glanced over kneeling down to her height, "Hey Sara do me a favor and stay here, just make sure daddy doesn't see you. I don't want him getting angry at you for not being in bed." Grabbing his hand before he could take off Sara whispered, "I love you Binky, you're not useless to me." Leaning back down he kissed the top of her head smiling responding back with," I love you too Sara and I promise everything is going to be ok."

Stepping out of his room into the hall holding his stomach that was full of nerves, he stood there watching this disaster before him. His father pointed at him yelling out how unblessed they were to have a child like Carlton. While the entire time he stood with the biggest baby blues looking like a lost puppy. Wanting that affection from any real parent; the attention he craved was intense but all he got was more abuse and drama. The pain was sometimes so intense it felt like it was tearing his soul apart.

Stepping in the middle of the two he spoke, "Please, just stop can't you guys just settle this?" His father took a step toward Carlton, "Don't talk back to me little boy!" as he screamed out backhanding an 8 year old Carlton across the face. He stumbled to the floor as his mother rushed over. "What the hell is wrong with you? This is your son for god sake! Get off Your drunken bum ass and actually spend time with him instead of knocking him around all day!"

That in turn provoked his father just a little bit more. He grabbed a hold of his wife smacking her back. Carlton being defensive against his mother tried pulling him away. His father continually hit his mother. Then he shoved Carlton back just to scare him away. In the process Carlton knocked his head against the cabinet handle. All he had left was to sit there and watch this horrific site. This scared him more than anything and now tears were pouring from his eyes. He just wanted to be loved.

What he didn't know was even though he told Sara to stay put she learned from her big brother and grabbed the phone dialing 911. In the living room she was crying her eyes out repeatedly telling the operator, "Please help my daddy is hurting my mommy and brother!" over and over again. The operator tried to comfort her trying to get an address but she traced the call instead keeping Sara on the line as long as possible.

Back in the kitchen Carlton just wished his mother would stop crying, and just couldn't stand the sound. It stayed there ringing loudly in his ears. The pain evident in her voice and it hurt that he couldn't do anything to stop it. He just prayed that maybe one day he could have a real family who would show their love. Carlton stood there crying his heart out, "Please daddy don't do that to her she really didn't mean those things she said! I Promise Please don't hurt anyone again! It was an accident!" He ranted on whining choking on every sob. Then, breathing out to no one in a whispered tone, "Please don't!" Hearing everyone's cries Sara ran into the kitchen eventually dropping the phone leaving the operator to wonder what was going on.

Little Carlton's heart pounded racing against his chest. The tears streamed freely down his face letting out everything he had until there was only numbness left. He felt his nerves and kept gasping for air. Breathing, trying to feel something…anything. But the only feeling he felt was nothing; absolutely nothing. Sara knelt down next to Carlton, but he was so lost in not being able to help, thinking how useless he really was, he didn't even notice her there. When short arms engulfed his form he felt a strong feeling of warmth. His little princess was now his little hero. He wrapped his arms back around her holding on tighter. Sobs wracked his whole body and it felt so good to have some of that comfort returned.

"That's the last time you try and stand up to me you bitch! That'll teach you!" His father stood up quickly just as two officers burst into the home tackling him to the floor. Reading him his rights the one officer escorted him to the car. While the other stayed to make sure everyone was ok. He talked to Carlton's mother and comforted her nerves, explaining she should get to a hospital and that he'd drive them if necessary. The officer made sure Carlton and Sarah were ok obviously still shaken up.

At the hospital he and his sister sat in a small waiting room, awaiting their mothers return with the doctor. Carlton was all patched up after hitting his head. Now he sat quietly sprawled out on the floor, with his crayons and coloring pad that was necessary he have them before leaving the house, as little Sara slept contently in the chair. After today he would definitely tell Hank all about it and how tough he was, when he got back to Senora.

Thinking back he realized how much it scared him that someone could just do that to a person. Instead Carlton let his mind wander back to the officers that entered his house. They were like Superman or Batman coming to save the day. Personally that was the first time he encountered a real life 'Hero' and that got him thinking. He grabbed his colored Crayola crayons and began to scribble shapes into the book.

With a defiant smile he looked back to convey his work. There was an officer in uniform with a cape carrying a woman that was supposed to be similar to his mother. On the other end of the picture was the bad guy lying on the floor handcuffed and looked defeated. Happy with the progress of the picture, "That's what I want to be when I grow up. I want to save innocent lives and put the bad people in jail," he whispered to no one in general, just to reassure himself.

Carlton woke with a start, a gasp caught in his throat. His head was lying on his desk and he was practically drooling all over the papers. _I must have fallen asleep and what time was it anyway_, Carlton thought numbly. Rubbing his face with his hands, he tried to scrub the sleep away lifting his head. Looking over at the clock it was 4 in the morning. Sighing he started to remember the dream he just had. God he hated thinking about the way his father treated him that night, and how his father treated his mother. His little sister was screaming in hysterics and all he could do was sit there and watch without even being able to help anyone.

With a lump settling in his throat he forced back some much forced emotions threatening to be free. Instead he reached down to unlock his desk drawer, slowly sliding it open. Carlton glanced around the room making sure no one was around. It was the night shift so most officers were out patrolling and others were either doing paperwork or out making food runs.

Happy with his surroundings he began to pull out a coloring pad and a 24 set, box of colored Crayola crayons. Just like old times.

Peeking behind a poll Juliet O'Hara his lucky partner in crime was in stealth mode. She was standing there long enough to understand what was going on. Carlton Lassiter Head Detective of the SPBD, Mr. gruff always scaring away all the rookies was drawing a set of several pictures including a cowboy, what seemed to look like a little girl being pulled out of a well by someone who looked like batman or superman, and a happy family; with children's crayons no less. Juliet just smiled; thinking of how cute she thought it was seeing him do this. Though, she had caught him several times doing this, while sneaking around. Being his partner she was one of the few that were able to catch him off guard. Maybe she'll ask him one day what it was all about.

'_Well it goes to show that Carlton is human after all and somewhere in there is a lost little boy who needs to learn how to have fun every once in awhile. He still has feelings and emotions, as much as he tries to hide them, and sometimes Juliet can see right through his little gist._ She thought.

Just as he finishes up and puts his things away, Juliet rushes around the corner as if she were never there. She takes a step back surprised as he flashes a hint of fear in his expressions then immediately slips back to the usual Carlton Lassiter scowl.

Juliet is actually worried thinking to herself, _He looked kind of disturbed but at the same time he seems ok. Maybe after all both of us and the department went through all week he might need some reassurance. He did seem really tired and I just couldn't disturb that precious sleep I know he didn't get all week._

"Are you alright Carlton? When I saw you at your desk I just couldn't wake you up, you looked pretty exhausted earlier." Carlton proceeded to respond with the famous line he learned best from his mother, "Yeah everything is ok." Juliet stared at him for a second and the next thing he knew he was being engulfed in a huge warm hug. Hesitating at first Juliet was still holding on tight, but he then relaxes his hands on her back. Returning the embrace and giving in. They stay like that for a couple minutes when Carlton finally looks up and smiles. "Thanks Partner." "You deserved it, all that hard work this week with the Macklin case, and finding that little girl. You're a real hero Carlton. Now you should go home and get some real sleep. Work will still be here when you get back." She patted him on the arm walking away with an extra skip in her step.

Watching her retreating form, Carlton felt pride, honor, and happiness all welled up into one. He had become a 'Hero' in the eyes of justice. He knew he had become a cop for a reason, and that reason is what he thought about every time he apprehended a dangerous criminal, or saved a life. That night he fell asleep filled with happy, colorful adventurous dreams.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it. Like I said this is my first Psych fic to ever write and I haven't written anything in quite some time. Reviews would be great! It might help me with writing more fics in the future. :) Thank you everyone who read!


End file.
